Why Wait
by Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade
Summary: Beck is about to ask the most important question of his life. Also includes their journey through life as newlyweds, parents, and grandparents. Please R & R.
1. Proposal

Why Wait-A Bade Story

**AN: This is my first fanfiction, so be nice in your reviews. And if  
you don't like it, then state what you don't like about it in your  
review, so I can know why you don't like it  
**  
**Discliamer: I do not own Victorious or any of its characters. Nor do  
I own "Why Wait" by Rascall Flatts. Now, on to the story!  
**_**  
**_It was one week after graduating from Hollywood Arts, and Beck was  
sitting on his bed in his trailer, waiting for Jade to come over so he could sing for her.  
Then, the door opened, and standing there was Jade. Beck broke out into a grin.  
"You said you had a surprise for me. What is it?" asked Jade testily.  
She ran all the way over here in this hot weather and dammit she wanted to see the surprise!  
If it was another lava lamp, she was going to _kill_ him. "You'll see." replied Beck with a sly grin.  
He then picked up his guitar and started to sing.  
_  
What'aya say girl, we do somethin' crazy  
Quit puttin' it off, you know what I'm sayin'  
Ain't like it ain't gunna happen, forever's a given  
It's already written  
Who we kiddin' baby, come on _

_The stars can't line up any straighter_  
_Let's do it now and think about it later_

_Why wait another minute_  
_For somethin' we should'a done yesterday?_  
_I know a little church_  
_With a preacher who could hook us up right away_  
_Love don't need a reason_  
_Baby I don't see how I could love you anymore than I do today_  
_So why wait_

_Now I love your mama, let's save her some trouble_  
_And your daddy won't mind if we save him a bundle_  
_Girl it just so happens, that ring that you wanted_  
_Well guess what I bought it_  
_It's in my pocket baby, come on..._

_Let's get it done, let's get it on your left hand_  
_This is me, girl, poppin' the question_

_Why wait another minute_  
_For somethin' we should'a done yesterday?_  
_I know a little church_  
_With a preacher who could hook us up right away_  
_Love don't need a reason_  
_Baby I don't see how I could love you anymore than I do today_  
_So why wait_

_Let's do something crazy_  
_'Cause crazy's what you make me_

_Why wait another minute_  
_Wait another minute come on_  
_Well I know a little church_  
_With a preacher who could hook us up right away_  
_Love don't need a reason_  
_Baby I don't see how I could love you anymore than I do today_  
_So why wait_  
_Why wait_

_What'aya say girl we do somethin' crazy_

Jade was shocked. _'Is he proposing to me?'_  
Beck was nervous. _'Ok. It's now, or never. Be a man Beck, be a man! _  
_Just propose! The worst that can happen is that she says no. You know _  
_what? I'll just propose and hope for the best'_  
Beck put the guitar to the side, got down on one knee, and pulled the ring out of his pocket.  
"Jadelyn August West, I have loved you ever since I set eyes on you  
in freshman year, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"  
Jade responded by kissing him passionately on the mouth, to which  
Beck eagerly responded. When they broke apart for air, he asked "I take it that was a yes?"  
"Yep. Nice way of proposing to me, and cool song"  
Beck stood up, slipped the ring on her left hand, kissed her, abruptly  
broke it off and replied "Thanks. I spent all night writing it. And before you ask,  
yes I have your dad's permission. I went over there yesterday so you can rest assured I wasn't cheating on you."  
**(AN: The ****reason Beck said that is because Jade, who ran to the store to get **  
**some milk, had called him just as he was going to ask her dad for **  
**permission to marry her. She wanted to know where he was and he, of **  
**course, couldn't tell her. Thus Jade automatically thought Beck was **  
**cheating on her, and he was assuring her he wasn't. Anyway, back to **  
**the story.)**  
"Good. Now, what do you want to do?" Jade asked. "I'd like to just lay on my bed with my fiancé." replied Beck.  
And that's what they did.  
THE END


	2. Asking Permission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**  
Why Wait Continuation

**AN: Originally, this was supposed to be a one shot, but Cat Valentine**  
**1 said in her review that it would have been nice to see the scene**  
**with Beck and Jade's father. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to**  
**Marie S Zachary & Cat Valentine 1, as well as everyone else who**  
**reviewed any one of my stories. Thanks! Now, onto the story!**

Beck was really nervous. He was driving over to his girlfriend's house  
to ask for her dad's permission to marry her. As he pulled in to the  
driveway, he went over in his mind what he would say to Mr. West.  
_'Hello Mr. West, I would like permission to marry you daughter. No, too_  
_common. I KNEW I should have practiced!'_ He walked up to the front  
door, palms sweating. Sure, Jade's dad had always seemed to like him,  
but what if he didn't want Beck to marry Jade? What if he threw him  
out of the house? What if he killed him? _'Calm down Beck, that's not_  
_gonna happen'_ he thought. He was about to knock when Mr. West opened the door.

"Hello, Beck, what brings you here? Jade's not here right now, she ran to the store to  
get some milk. You can wait in the living room for her if you'd like."  
Beck cleared his throat. "Actually, Mr. West, I wanted to talk with  
you about something."  
"Oh? Well, come inside and sit down. We can talk in the living room."  
"Alright."  
Beck walked inside, not stopping to notice anything, he was so  
nervous. Mr. West led him into the living room, where he sat on the  
couch. Beck took the seat facing him.  
"So, Beck, what did you want to talk about?"  
"It's about Jade, sir. You see-"  
Beck was cut off by his phone ringing. He took his phone out of his  
pocket, and was about to hit 'ignore', when he saw the caller ID.  
Jade. She would _not _be happy if he ignored her. So, he answered the  
phone.  
"WHERE ARE YOU?"  
"Hello to you too."  
"I've been calling you for 3 minutes, and you haven't picked up. Are  
you ignoring me? Are you cheating on me?"  
"I have not been ignoring you. I must've gotten distracted and not  
heard my phone ring."  
"Distracted by WHAT, exactly? Are you cheating on me?"  
"No, I'm not cheating on you. I'd never do such a thing."  
"Then where are you?"  
Beck hesitated. He couldn't tell her where he was because then she'd  
want to know why he's at her house, and then she'd figure out he's  
asking her dad permission to marry her. So, he used the age-old answer.  
"No where."  
"Beck, you have to be somewhere. Now, WHERE ARE YOU?"  
"Jade, can you keep your volume down? It's busting my eardrums."  
"Oh, so this is my fault, is it?"  
"No, it's not your fault. Look, Jade, I gotta go. Love you, bye."  
"Don't you dare hang up on-"  
Beck snapped his phone shut, turned it off, and turned his attention  
back to Mr. West. "Sorry about the interruption."  
"It's fine, I figured she was going to call you sometime, so might as  
well have it over with. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Well, sir, I wanted to ask your permission to marry your daughter.  
Can I marry Jade?"  
"Beck, you're like a son to me, and it would be a honor to have you as  
part of this family. Yes, you can marry Jade."  
Beck broke out into a grin.  
"You sure?"  
"Absolutely. I wouldn't trust Jade with anyone else but you. Take care  
of her, ok?"  
"I will, sir. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go." Beck stood up and  
made to go, but Mr. West stood up and stopped him.  
"Know this though: if you lay a finger on my little girl there is  
going to be hell to pay, you understand?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Alright, you can go now."  
"Bye, and thanks"  
"Goodbye Beck."  
Beck walked out the door, a wide grin gracing his features. He got  
into his car and drove back to his RV. He already had an idea of how he  
was going to propose to Jade...

**AN: So, how was that? Good, bad, horrible? Review!**


	3. Telling Them

******AN: This was originally going to be a 2 shot, but VictorousGurl gave me a idea in her review to  
do the wedding, and life after that. So, this is officially a chapter story! This chapter is dedicated  
to VictoriousGurl, who gave me the idea. Now, onto the story!  
****  
Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Starbucks. **

Beck and Jade were walking to the local Starbucks, where their friends  
were. They'd called them to tell them about their engagement. Or,  
more specifically, tell Cat, Robbie, and André about their engagement.  
"Jade, why can't we tell Tori about our engagement?"  
"Because, Beck, that would mean we'd have to invite her and I don't  
want that slut at my wedding."  
"Don't you mean our wedding? And Tori is not a slut. She's actually pretty nice."  
"She kissed you on her second day at Hollywood Arts."  
"Will you let that go? It happened years ago."  
"Why do you make everything my fault?"  
"I don't, it's just-"  
They found themselves in front of Starbucks. They were surprised they got there so fast.  
"Are you ready to go in, Jade?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be."  
They walked into Starbucks, side by side, and looked for the table that their friends said they'd be in.  
"Beck, is that Tori sitting at the table?"  
"Yes, I believe it is."  
"I thought you told them not to invite her!"  
"I might have forgotten that part."  
"Beck! How could you forget not to tell them?"  
Before the fight could escalate further, Cat jumped up and hugged Jade.  
"Jade! I'm so glad you're here! You too Beck!"  
"Nice to see you too, Cat" said Jade, trying to get out of the hug. "Can you LET GO of me now?"  
"Oh, sorry Jade" Cat let go of Jade, a little upset that she was yelled at. "It's ok Cat" said Jade, noticing the sad look on her face.  
"So, why did you call us down here?" asked André, curious. "Jade and I called you down here to tell you that we're engaged."  
"Really? Congratulations! When's the wedding? Who's gonna be the maid of honor?" asked Cat, excited "Well, Cat, I was wondering if you could be my maid of honor." said Jade. "And I want to have André and Robbie as my best men." added Beck. "I'd love too" said Robbie. "Count me in" said André "I'm gonna be a maid of honor!" squealed Cat. "So, am I going to be one of the bridesmaids?" asked Tori, speaking up for the first time. "Actually, Vega, I'm not going to have bridesmaids." said Jade, a little aggravated that Tori had shown up. "Then what am I going to be in the wedding?" asked Tori. "You're not going to be IN the wedding, Vega." answered Jade. Cat, in order to stop the fight, said, "Hey Jade, I know a great place for wedding dresses, wanna go tomorrow?"  
"Sure Cat" answered Jade.  
"Hey Jade? When are we supposed to meet the wedding planner?" asked Beck  
"12:00, why'd you ask?"  
"It's 11:50."  
"We'd better go then. Bye guys, it was nice talking to** most **of you." said Jade, glaring at Tori.  
"Bye guys." said Beck, pulling Jade out the door before a fight could start.  
A chorus of "Bye Beck, Jade" later, and they were gone.


	4. Dress Shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

"_Jaade_. Come out. I wanna see how you look in the dress!"  
"No! I'm not coming out! Why do I have to wear white, anyway? Why can't I wear black?" Cat sighed. This was going to be a _loong _day. "Because, for the 5th time, married in white, you will have chosen all right. Married in grey, you will go far away. Married in black, you will wish yourself back. Married in-" Jade walked out of the dressing room, in her usual black attire. "I get it! But I don't believe in those stupid superstitions." "Do you want your marriage with Beck to work or not?" Jade groaned. "Of course I want my marriage to work; I just don't want to wear white." Suddenly, Jade had a idea. "Hey Cat?" "Yeah?" "What if I wear a red dress?" Cat stiffened. "NO! You can't wear red! Don't you remember? Married in red, you will wish yourself dead. Do you WANT to die?" Jade rolled her eyes. "How about I wear white and red?" "That could work. It doesn't matter how much white is on, just as long as there's white on it. Why do you want to wear red anyway?" Jade took a deep breath, and explained. "I want to wear red because I love Beck, and red is generally used as the color of love." Cat was surprised. "You mean you _actually_ want to wear something _without black on it _on your wedding day?" Jade nodded. "Yep. Now, lets go find the perfect red wedding dress!" And off they went, trying on dresses left and right. Jade vetoed most of them, and yelled at the workers when they wouldn't help her. Typical Jade. Anyway, they (eventually) found the perfect dress. It was a red dress, with white designs in the shape of butterflies all over, attached around the neck, and was very form-fitting. And not a _speck_ of black. **(AN: Jade, not wearing black? THE WORLD IS ENDING!) **They then searched for Cat's dress, and found it in no time. Cat's dress was red, like Jade's. It had pink flowers all over it, and was strapless. After they bought the dresses, Cat suggested going to get ice cream, which Jade agreed. After their ice cream, they went home.

Step 1: Find the perfect dress, was complete.

**AN: I know this chapter is probably a piece of crap, but I'm fighting writers block. If you have something bad to say about it, state what you don't like about it. That is all.**


	5. The Wedding Part 1

**AN: I have decided to write the wedding chapter in two parts,  
one part when they are getting to the wedding, and the actual wedding.  
****Oh, and this chapter was written with the help of VictoriousGurl!  
Thank you so much for helping me, if you hadn't, this chapter wouldn't be here.  
****Also, just a birthday shout out to Avan Jogia: Happy 19th birthday Avan! Now, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

**Jade's POV**  
"Cat stop touching me. Cat, Cat, CAT! I swear to god touch me again…"  
I threatened the small girl.  
"I'm sorry! Don't be so mean to me! I'm only trying to make you look pretty!"  
Cat cried at me her bottom lip was quivering which made me roll my eyes.

"I'm sitting in your fluffy pink room, with a curling iron pressed to my head… OW!" I screamed as she burnt me for the billionth time today.

"Jade you don't get married everyday! So stop complaining and stop slapping me! It hurts." She tried to defend herself against my hand on her arm. I had threatened to call Beck multiple times and she would retreat her argument. I just stopped trying and closed my eyes and let her torture  
my hair.

"I look like ** Rachel Berry. What the hell did you do to my hair?" I screamed as loud as I could at her. She seemed to shake and apologize by  
looking at me.

"You look pretty, and Glee is a fun show! I love Glee!" She seemed to forget my anger and giggled at the thought of her favorite show. I simply got up and walked away. She called after me and I just kept going. Ditz.

"Jade Jade Jade! Come back! I'm not done making you pretty yet!" "No! I'm not letting you torture me again!" I yelled back at her. Because  
seriously, what she had been doing to me couldn't be described any other way than torture.

**Beck's POV**  
I was standing in the church, waiting for Jade to come. You know how grooms are supposed to be nervous before the wedding? Well I wasn't  
that nervous...ok maybe a little...ok so I'm freaking out! What if she decides she doesn't want to marry me? Wait, why would she accept my proposal if she DIDN'T want to marry me? I have NOTHING to worry about.  
"BECK!"  
I spoke too soon.  
There in the doorway was Cat, looking very worried. "Have you seen Jade? I was helping her get ready and she just ran away. Have you seen her?" I groaned. I did NOT need this right now. "Let me call her." I said, taking my phone out and hitting speed dial. "Babe, where are you? The wedding is gonna start in 15 minutes!"  
"Well, it can start without me!"  
"What's wrong? Cold feet?"  
"No! It's just, Cat did something to my hair so it looks weird, and she made me spend the whole day in her fluffy pink room, and-"  
"Jade, I'm sure you look beautiful. Now answer this honestly: do you want to get married? Cause if you don't-"  
"No, I want to get married. It's just, are you sure you want to marry me?"  
I was shocked. After all this time, she still doubted my love for her.  
"Jade, I've known I wanted to marry you since the night we got back together. Remember what I said?"  
"What did you say?"  
"I said I never stopped loving you, and I meant that. I never did, and I know I never will stop loving you. Yes I want to marry you."  
"Sap."  
"You love me anyway."  
"How much time until the wedding?"  
"10 minutes. Can you get down here fast enough, or should I send André to come get you?"  
"Send André. I'm a block from Cat's house."  
"Ok, I'll tell him. Love you."  
"Love you too. Bye."  
The call ended, and I told André where to pick up Jade.

**AN: So, how was that? Good, bad, terrible? Review!**


	6. The Wedding Part 2

**AN: I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner! I got a huge case of  
writers block, but I'm back now!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious  
**  
**Jade's POV**  
As I stood there waiting for André to come, I couldn't help but be a bit nervous. I know he SAID he wanted to marry me, but what if he changed his mind? _'He won't. This is BECK we're talking about. He'd never back out of something he knows he wants' _I was pulled out of my thoughts by a car beeping at me. "C'mon Jade, get in the car! Your future husband is freaking out!" André yelled at me. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I said, waving him off as I got in the passenger side. The ride to the church was silent, as there was basically nothing to say.  
When he parked the car, I jerked the door open and ran inside, only to be immediately intercepted by Cat. "Oh my God, Jade where were you? Never mind, it's almost time, c'mon!" she said all in one breath, pulling me towards my father. As I linked arms with him, I couldn't help but think that when I left this church, I'd be Mrs. Jadelyn Oliver.

**Beck's POV**  
André walked through the doors, coming to stand at my side. "She's here, and she's getting ready to walk down the isle. You nervous?"  
I scoffed. "No, not anymore anyways. More like deliriously happy to be marrying the woman I've been in love with since I was 14."  
Suddenly, the wedding march started to play, and the doors opened to reveal Cat, walking ahead of Jade, smiling. And next came Jade. Wow, she looks...absolutely gorgeous. More than that, wow that dress fits her good, red was definitely a good choice. I was snapped out of my daze as Jade's father handed her off to me. "Take good care of her, ok?" he asked me, trusting me with his only daughter. "I will sir." I replied, smiling.  
As me and Jade turned to face the priest, I couldn't believe how lucky I was, to be marrying her. The priest started talking, and I sorta zoned out, thinking about Jade and how by the end of this, she was going to be my wife. Just the thought made me grin like a lovesick fool.

And I was brought back to reality by Jade elbowing me in the ribs to get me to pay attention.

"Do you, Beckett James Oliver, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do." I said, grinning

"And do you, Jadelyn August West, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do." she replied, smirking  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
I didn't need to be told twice.

**AN: How was it? Good, bad, terrible? And VictoriousGurl, I was going to add a fight between Jade and Tori, but it wouldn't really fit in with the story. Anyway, review! It makes me feel like people actually read this, and I update faster.  
**


	7. The Honeymoon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**  
**  
Jade's POV**  
I still can't believe it, I'm married to Beck! Seriously, I never would've thought this day would come, but here we are, on our honeymoon in the Bahamas.  
And to think my last name might've not been Oliver.  
_  
Flashback  
"Hey babe?" it was 1 month before the wedding, and me and Beck were sitting on the couch in his RV, just enjoying being with each other.  
"What?"  
"I was thinking, do you want me to change my last name to West? Just cause Oliver is more of a first name."  
I looked at him, surprised. "Hell no, West holds bad memories for me, and Oliver holds the good part of my life, the beginning of it with you."  
Beck smiled. "Ok, glad you think that, I just wanted to be sure. Love you."  
"Love you too."  
Flashback ends_

I was snapped out of my daze by the sound of the car stopping. "We're here, babe. Ready for our honeymoon?" Beck asked, smirking  
"Yeah, I'm ready." I said  
"Then let's go." he said, getting out and going around to the trunk of the rental car to get our baggage out.  
"A little help here?" he asked, grunting under the weight of the baggage.  
"Na, you've got it." I replied, smirking  
"You are evil!" he said, making his way into the hotel, trying not to fall over.  
"Yep." I replied, following him inside.

"I can't believe you made me carry the bags up 4 flights of stairs!" he exclaimed when we got to our hotel room.  
"It's not my fault the elevator was broken." I replied  
"You could've helped!"  
"Yeah, but then I would've been too tired for tonight."  
"What do you mean? What are we gonna do-_ooh_." he said, realizing what I was hinting at.  
"Yep. It is our wedding night, after all. But, until then, wanna take a walk on the beach?"  
"Sure. Just let me change."  
15 minutes later, we were dressed in more appropriate clothes to walk on the beach. Once we were at the beach, we started walking aimlessly towards the sunset, holding hands.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked him, looking at the beauty of it all.  
"Yeah, it is." he replied, looking at me with a ridiculous lovesick expression on his face.  
"Why do you always look at me like that?" I asked, curious  
"Like what?"  
"Like I'm the most beautiful person in the world."  
He smiled, and replied, "Cause, you are."  
"Sap." I said, smirking  
"You love me anyway." he said, smiling  
"Yeah, I do." I said, smiling a little

After watching the sun go down, it started to get a little cold.  
"Wanna get back to the room?" he asked  
"Sure." I said, and we walked back up to the room. As soon as the door shut, he pushed me against the wall and started kissing me._'Well, it's my first night as Mrs. Oliver' _was my last thought as I kissed him back.

**AN: Told you reviews would make me update faster! Anyway, this is probably really horrible, and if you wanna flame, go ahead. Just review, that's all I ask.**


	8. The Morning After

**AN: Ok, I just wanna give a shout out to all you awesome people who reviewed. Seriously, you rock. And this chapter is gonna be totally in Beck's POV, cause the last one was in Jade's.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious  
**  
**Beck's POV  
**As the sun started to rise, the golden light shown through the window, bathing me and Jade in its rays. I smiled at her sleeping form, her brown hair splayed across my chest. _'What on earth did I do to deserve this?'_ I thought, smiling. I still remember the first day I met her.

_Flashback  
__I swallowed, nervous. 'C'mon Beck, you can do this. It's not that hard. Just ask her out' I thought. I took a deep breath, summoned my courage, and walked over to the dark-haired beauty across the hall. "Hi, I'm Beck." "Hi." she said, looking at me for a moment, then going back to getting a book out of her scissor-clad locker. "Um, what's your name?" I asked. "None of your business." she replied. "C'mon, just tell me your name." "If I do, will you leave me alone?" she asked, visibly annoyed."Maybe." I replied._

_"Jade."_

_"What?"_

_"That's my name, Jade."_

_"Oh. Well it's a very pretty name for a very pretty-"_

_"Don't even think about finishing that sentence."_

_"Ignoring that, Jade, would you like to go to the movies with me on Friday?"_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"You're annoying, and I have plans."_

_"What kind of plans?"_

_"None of your business. Now, you have 5 seconds to leave, or you will be in a lot of pain."_

_"No, I think I'll just stay here."_

_She than proceeded to knee me very hard in the groin._

_"OW! What was that for?"_

_"I warned you that you'd be in a lot of pain if you didn't leave me alone. Now, bye." she said and started to walk away._

_"Wait! Can I at least have your phone number?" I called after her desperately._

_"No," came the curt reply._

_'I'm not giving up. Someday she will fall madly in love with me, and will be my girlfriend. Psh, yeah right. Like that's gonna happen.' I thought  
__Flashback ends_

I grinned at the memory. It was the best day of my life. Well, second to my wedding day, that is.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Jade groaned, sitting up, her bare back facing the window

"Morning to you too, my beautiful wife." I said, grinning

A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. "We're really married, aren't we?" she asked, grinning

"Yes, yes we are."

Suddenly, she frowned. "Do you think we'll last?" she asked, a crease in her brow

I locked eyes with her, and said "Jade, we're** us**. Of course we'll last. Sure, we might fight sometimes, but we'll pull through. You know why?"

"Why?"

I smiled, bringing my hand up to gently caress her face. "Because, I love you, and you love me, and that's all that matters."

**AN: I know, it was short. And the flashback bit was from another story I wrote. How was it? Review, people! Seriously, is this at least halfway decent?**


End file.
